L'importance des êtres chers
by La Dame du Lac
Summary: One shot - SGxCC - Son Goku n'était pas n'importe quelle personne et la femme devant l'évier était loin d'être la première femme venue. Tout d'abord il n'y avait pas eus de cris de protestation, juste une simple résignation ...


**Voilà ça fais un moment que je n'ai pas écris et cette fic là était dans les tiroirs depuis un moment en attente de correction. Pour une fois je suis plutôt satisfaite d'un de mes écris mais c'est mon premier sur ce fandom donc libre à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Ma motivation pour cette fic : j'ai trouvé en regardant l'une des innombrables redifs deDragon Ball Z que Chichi passait pour une (n'ayons pas peur des mots) mégère toujours entrain de raler. Cepedant, ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire, remarqueront qu'elle se fait quand même régulièrement laché par son mari et même de temps en temps son fils comme si c'était parfaitement normal (cf. la fin deDB GT qui m'as quelque peu choqué). Son Goku n'est pas le plus attentif des maris (faut le comprendre il sauve le monde et tout et tout) mais bon ... vous voyez où je veux en venir. Donc cette fic a été crée dans une envie de remettre un peu d'amour dans ce couple. **

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez bon ou mauvais (même si je préfère le bon cela va de soi).**

**Votre dévoué Dame du Lac.**

**

* * *

**

L'importance des êtres chers.

* * *

Pour n'importe quelle personne passant par là la scène était des plus banales : une femme faisant la vaisselle les mains plongées dans l'eau mousseuse jusqu'aux coudes nettoyant la vaisselle d'un repas qui aurait pus rassasier une armée entière.

Mais Son Goku n'était pas n'importe quelle personne et la femme devant l'évier était loin d'être la première femme venue.

Il remarqua distinctement la tension dans ses bras et dans ses épaules. Il entendit clairement les assiettes et les autres ustensiles decuisine s'entrechoqués plus fortement qu'à l'habitude.

Non. Cette scène était loin d'être banal même pour eux.

Tout d'abord il n'y avait pas eus de cris de protestation, juste unesimple résignation et cetteattitude en elle-même était inquiétante et puis il y avait ce manque d'attention et cesilence qui durait depuis près de deux heures. Il était inquiet.

- Chichi ?

Aucun signe ne montra qu'il avait son attention. Il crut juste entendre les assiettes s'entrechoquer un peu plus violemment dans le liquide.

- Chichi, tu ne peux pas continuer à faire la tête comme ça. Gohan va s'inquiéter.

Toujours pas de réaction. Étrange. Habituellement la seule mention de son fils la sortait de sa transe. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa femme de garder ces choses-là pour elle et à choisir il préférait quand elle ne le faisait pas. Mieux valait ses cris queson silence. Les hurlements signifiaient que ça allait.

- Tu comptes me faire la tête jusqu'à ce que je parte ?

Il eut enfin une réaction. La vaisselle s'entrechoqua un grand coup, il y eut une bruit de casse, un cri de douleur venant de son épouse qui sortit aussitôt ses mains de l'eau savonneuse.

La plaie n'était pas profonde mais juste assez pour saigner abondamment. Le premier réflexe qu'elle eut fut de se saisir d'un torchon pour arrêter le saignement. Il approcha doucement repoussantla petite voix qui lui disait qu'il aurait put être à ses cotés avant même que ses mains aient frôlés le torchons. Sa Chichi avait toujours été un peu fier et il ne voulait pas la heurter maintenant.

- Fais-moi voir.

Il prit doucement la main entouré du tissu à carreaux (tout en se félicitant de ne pas avoir cédé à l'impulsion oh-combien inutile de lui demander si ça allait) et dévoila la blessure à ses yeux.

- On devrait désinfecter, annonça-t-il.

- A quoi bon ?

Ce furent les premiers mots qu'elle prononça depuis l'annonce qu'il leur avait fais deux heures plus tôt.

Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la paume de sa femme quand il répondit :

- Et bien avec toutes les saletés qu'il y a dans l'eau il faut désinfecter ou bien ...

La phrase resta en suspens au moment ou son regard se relevant croisa celui de sa moitié. Il comprit sans un mot de plus qu'elle ne parlait pas de sa blessure. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand leur fils entra dansla cuisine l'air un peu affolé.

- Maman, est ce que ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crier. J'étais avec grand-père dans le jardin et ...

Personne ne semblait prêter attention à ce qu'il disait. Ses parents se regardaient avec insistance, immobiles les mains de son père entourant celle de sa mère.

- Gohan.

Celui-ci étonné qu'on lui adressela parole reporta ses yeux écarquillés sur le visage empreint de sérieux de son père.

- Si tu allais montrer à ton grand-père le nouvel endroit que l'on a trouvé pour la pèche et que vous nous rameniez quelques bellesprises pour lediner de ce soir.

Surpris, le regard du garçonnet passa de l'un à l'autre de sesparents. Le regard trouble de sa mère et le sérieux de son père l'inquiétait. Son père n'était pas vraiment connus pour son sérieux mis à part dans les combats qu'il livrait malgré cela il semblait gérer la situation alors la seulechose qu'il put faire fus de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment et de rejoindre son grand-père pour une partie de pêche improvisée.

Une fois certain que son fils etson beau père était bienen route il retourna le peu d'attention qui avait été détourné de son épouse par l'arrivée subite du petit. Ses yeux noirs étaient trop brillant et son regard trop triste.

- Ce n'était pas de cette coupure dont tu parlais n'est-ce pas ?

L'absence de réponse en était une en elle-même.

- Chichi, parle-moi, murmura-t-il.

Il lui était toujours douloureux de voir quelqu'un qu'il aimait (et plus particulièrement sa femme et son fils) souffrir mais le fait de savoir qu'il en était très certainementla cause était encore pire.

- Chichi ...

Il se rendait bien compte que le ton de sa voix était presque implorant et que beaucoup aurait ris de voir l'homme le plus fort du monde supplier ce petit bout de femme mais il tenait trop à sa famille et l'idée de partir en laissant sa femme dans cette état luiétait insupportable.

- Je ... J'ai ...

Ce n'était pas un début merveilleux mais elle avait desserré les dents.

- Oui, l'encouragea-t-il doucement.

Il vit les larmes couler une à une, impuissant à les arrêter et avant qu'il put dire quoique ce soit elle pritla parole.

- Pourquoi n'est-ce jamais assez ?

La question le dérouta. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait mais fis de son mieux pour ne pas prendre un air complètement ahuri qui aurait certainement découragé sa femme. Quelque soitla chose qui tracassait son épouse c'était assez sérieux pour l'avoir mis dans cet état. Quand il repritla parole se fut d'une voix douce et encourageante.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas assez ?

- Ça ! Notre famille ! Notre vie ! Moi ! Nous ! Est-ce que notre vie ici n'est pas suffisante ? Je fais tout ce que je peux pour que tu sois heureux. J'essaie d'être une bonne mère et une bonne épouse mais ce n'est jamais assez !!

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ...

Il était conscient que l'air hébété qu'il avait tenté d'évité devait avoir naturellement fais surface. Ce n'était pas l'éclat de voix de Chichi qui l'étonnait mais plutôt l'intensité des sentiments derrière : la colère, l'incompréhension, la sensation d'injustice et la peine qui accompagnait cette impression qu'elle n'était pas assez bien, assez parfaite pour qu'il reste avec elle.

- Alors pourquoi préfères-tu te battre que d'être avec ta femme et ton fils ? Tu m'annonces que tu pars et je ne sais jamais quand ou si tu vas rentrer alors j'attends. Tous les soirs je me couche en me demandant si tu rentreras un jour, en espérant et en priant Kami pour que tu ne sois pas mort ou agonisant et je suis toute SEULE alors que TU devrais être avec MOI !

Elle criait maintenant mais il ne s'en souciait guère seul les mots et sa douleur imprégnait son esprit face aux révélations qu'elle venait de lui faire. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir durant ses départs, se contentant juste de reprendre là où il avait laissé leur vie. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait, cela allait de paire avec son amour pour lui, mais c'était plus que cela. Il se rendit compte à ce moment précis de l'ampleur de son amour : elle souffraità cause de lui, pour lui et certainement avec lui. Il se sentit pour la première totalement dépassé.

- Le monde a besoin de moi, lui dit-il doucement.

- Mais moi aussi, Goku ! Et ton fils aussi ! Est-ce que nous ne sommes pas assez pour que tu restes ? Est-ce que ''je'' ne suis pas assez ?

Elle avait le visage baissé cachant ses larmes, ses yeux et son teint rougis par les pleurs et la colère qui l'animait.

Malgré cela, à son propre étonnement, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi désirable qu'à cemoment. Elle était vulnérable et il l'aimait.

- Tu es assez Chichi, murmura-t-il en luttant contre le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Toi et Gohan êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans ma vie. Je suis ce que je suis grâce à vous. Parce que protéger cette planète signifie vous protéger tous les deux.

Il l'enlaça tendrement laissant la tête brune reposé contre son torse. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi fort que quand elle était dans ses bras. Il sentit ses mains fines agripper sa tunique et il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle reposant sa joue contre la tête de son épouse.

- J'aime me battre. Je suis bon. C'est tout ce que je connais. J'aurais aimé t'offrir une vie meilleure mais j'essaye de faire en sorte que nous puissions vivre libre et en paix. Je ne peux pas faire mieux. C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir.

- Est-ce que cela doit forcement impliqué ton sacrifice ?

- Parfois oui. Si c'est ce que je dois faire pour assurer votre sécurité à Gohan et à toi.

Elle cherchait à se fondre en lui : les bras agrippés autour de lui comme si elle pensait qu'il s'échapperait si elle ne le retenait pas et la tête nichée entre son coup et son épaule. Ses sanglots s'apaisèrent peu à peu et c'est d'une voix tremblante qu'elle lui posa sa question.

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de ne pas aimer ça ?

Il l'étreignit un plus fort contre lui et sourit un peu tristement le regard dans le vide, les yeux humides à son tour.

- Oui, mon amour. Tu as le droit.

**

* * *

**

l

Fin

* * *

Laisser une p'tite review ? J'ai très envie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
